Consternation
by Cottoncandybeefalo
Summary: He can't remember drawing his knives nor slaughtering the warg, but the next thing Nori knows is that he's knee-deep in warg carcass and Ori... His little brother lays in a large puddle of blood, unconscious, bleeding from various lacerations and gashes on his body. BOTFA fic featuring the Ri Brothers.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Hobbit, unfortunately. That's all Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co.**

* * *

Nori is fighting his way back to the Front Gate when he hears the scream. A shrill familiar cry full of pain suddenly cut short. Instinct kicks in and Nori tears across the battlefield, looking for Ori. At first all he sees is a white warg, bleeding in a few places, and gorging on a piece of meat. Then Nori comes closer and sees what the piece of meat truly is.

Nori is not a dwarf of temper; he is patient, which is incredible handy when you're hiding from angry shopkeepers. Unlike Glóin or Dwalin, Nori is rarely mad, unless his brothers are in danger. No matter how much Dori nags him or how often Ori annoys him, he will protect them to no end.

He can't remember drawing his knives nor slaughtering the warg, but the next thing Nori knows is that he's knee-deep in warg carcass and _Ori_... His little brother lays in a large puddle of blood, unconscious, bleeding from various lacerations and gashes on his body.

But Nori has no time to see if Ori is alright, if he's even alive. There's too much going on in the heat of battle and checking if his brother is alive could cost Nori his own life. So he stands in front of Ori, viciously attacking any Orc or goblin that comes even within a foot of him.

Luckily for Nori, and Ori, the battle finally winds down. A circle of orcs surrounds the brothers, with Ori at the centre. After one final beheading, Nori crouches down next to his brother. Mahal, there's so much blood. He almost hesitates to search for Ori's pulse - if there even is one.

But there is, faint and weak; and Nori breathes a sigh of relief. Ori is still alive. Now what? Nori isn't a healer; he doesn't even know if he should move Ori or wait for someone to find them - but by then it could be too late. So Nori compromises. He pulls Ori into his lap, cradling him as Nori has never done before.

Almost a century ago, when Nori tried and failed to sneak home late at night, bruised and battered after a trestle with the authorities, he found Ori waiting at the door. Ori had hugged his brother's legs and demanded he be picked up. But Nori never acquiesced to this. He never showed either of his brothers any love.

Still, no one has shown and Nori's not used to being the one comforting, helping. That's Dori's job. So he picks up Ori (the first time since he was a babe. This was not how Nori ever imagined carrying his little brother), still bleeding profusely, still knocked out, and searches for Dori and he starts to panic inside. What if Ori dies in his arms? What if _Dori_ is dead? What if, what if...

He doesn't realize he's sitting on the ground hugging Ori until a dwarf - Dwalin - is crouched in front of him, asking him questions: What happened to Ori? Is he injured? Is Nori, himself, alright? And Dwalin takes Ori from his arms, without any resistance, demanding Nori to stand up - but Nori stares blankly ahead, uncomprehending. Ori is dead by now. He must be dead by now. With all that blood gushing out there's no way his little brother is still alive.

Now, Dwalin has hefted Ori over his shoulder and pulls Nori up with his other arm, reassuring him it's alright, Ori will be fine, head wounds always look worse than they really are (even though Dwalin is worried that he's wrong; there's just too much blood). Dwalin ends up carrying both brothers to the healing tents; barely a minute after he stood up, Nori collapsed in shock.

And suddenly Dori is there, gripping Nori tightly in his arms, keeping him upright and Nori has never been more grateful for Dori's coddling. But then Dori leaves him, and he is once again being carried by Dwalin - but he wants Dori back. He wants his big brother to make everything better, something he hasn't wanted for a very, very long time.

Someone pulls off his armour. His large collection of knives and weapons hidden on his person results in a knowing grunt as he is inspected for injuries. The grey-haired dwarf binding his arm seems familiar but right now Nori doesn't care.

He watches, detachedly, as Dwalin lays Ori down on a cot, Dori clasping his baby brother's limp hand. That grey-haired dwarf drapes a blanket around Nori's shoulders. Funny, Nori doesn't feel cold at all.

Elves float around Ori's body. One strips off the armour that was much too large to begin with, but now Ori is drowning in the crimson-stained metal. Another pushes Dori out of the way and he swings for a punch, yelling something that, to Nori, sounds distant. Then Dwalin is pulling Dori away.

Nori blinks and now Dori is beside him, repeating some phrase over and over, rubbing his shoulders and draping another blanket over him. Why all the blankets? It's not really all that cold out...

Twin stretchers are brought in, carrying bloody, broken, dwarves who are no longer breathing, and Nori thinks he should know who they are, he should be mourning them, he should be sad. A wail sounds out somewhere in the tent. Dori has tears running down his face and Nori does too, but he doesn't know why.

A blond elf materializes in front of them, saying something to Dori that Nori doesn't understand. Now, Dori is speaking to him, but it feels like there's water in his ears. He blinks, and frowns at Dori, unsure of what his older brother is saying. Dori pulls him up, puts an arm around his shoulder.

Then Nori is being laid on a cot next to Ori who is breathing, covered in bandages, blankets pulled up to his neck. Nori relaxes slightly. Ori isn't dead, his baby brother didn't die in his arms after all. Everything is fine now. The three of them are alive and that's all that matters to Nori.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys. It's been what? 3 months? Oops. I started some I just haven't finished any until this one. But yeah, no Fíli and Kíli this time but still BOTFA. Actually you know what? Just assume everything I write is BOTFA related. Side note: I'm marking this as completed _but _I might continue with Dori then Ori POVs. I've written parts of them but I might not finish them. Who knows.**

**AND I FINALLY FINISHED ONE OVER 1K.**

**Thanks to Sophie for editing this! And Swaggie Maggie too and for encouraging me to write this. No aluminum cats yet, I mean this wasn't terribly heart-wrenching, was it? But soon, I promise.**

**Please review! **


End file.
